


Don't Speak

by wildxships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: But they love, F/M, takes place sometime after 4x11, they hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxships/pseuds/wildxships
Summary: "I really feel that I'm losing my bestfriend"





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Don't Speak by No Doubt

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

 

They remember a time when all they wanted was to see the other. They remember those days when he loved with her and they were inseparable. They remember when they were together.

 

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

 

Now they go months without seeing each other, without contact. They're each other's best friend, but lately it doesn't feel that way. And they don't want to believe that any of this-that any of them-could truly end.

 

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

 

She hears what he has been doing, the people that he's been seeing and it hurts. She feels as though a part of her doesn't believe it because how could he truly be done with them.

 

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 

When he goes to her to talk about their relationship, about his relationships, she wants him to stop talking. Because every negative thought she's ever had about them, comes to light. And she wants this feeling of anger and sadness to just end.

 

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 

He goes to talk to her because he knows exactly what she's thinking, that they're way too different from when they were children and that they can't ever be fixed. She doesn't say it, but he knows her, and he also knows that they're both hurting.

 

_Our memories_

_Well, they can be inviting_

 

As they think back to the good old days, the days where they were happy and they used to smile. They wish that those types of days, the ones that were filled with smiles and laughter still existed.

 

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

 

But the good memories always tend to lead them to the bad ones. The ones where they were running for their lives. The ones where they were fighting each other and separated from each other. And they shudder at those bad memories they wish they could lose.

 

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry_

 

They both know that sooner rather than later any chance they have to be together will end and they can not bear the thought of it. They deal with it in different ways. One with their head in their hands, the other sits and cries both with regret.

 

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 

They both are done with hearing the other's talking. They both are done knowing what the other is thinking and they want it to end.

 

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending what we are_

_You and me I can see us dying, are we?_

 

They know that they are different. One is a heroic vigilante, the other is a criminal wanting to move up in ranks. They have different views, opinions and lifestyles. They used to make it work, but can they still?

 

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 

They hate everything-the thinking, the talking-they want it done.

 

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_I know what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak_

_Oh I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

 

So when they meet it's almost inevitable, isn't it? They want to stop it all, so what do they do? They begin to feel.

 

_I know you're good_

_I know you're good_

_I know you're real good_

_Oh la la la la la la la la la la la la_

 

It starts with a simple touch, then a whisper, then a brush. Then all of a sudden their lips are on one another's and it all begins to fade. There's no more thinking or talking, just feeling. And it feels all too good.

 

_Don't, don't, uh-huh hush, hush darlin'_

_Hush, hush darlin' hush, hush_

_Don't tell me tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Hush, hush darlin' hush, hush darlin'_

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me 'cause it hurts_

 

It doesn't involve talking, but they do still think. They think that they both know that this next level or step involves feelings. It still hurts because after everything they went through, how can it not hurt? But they-this thing between them-is slowly coming back together. Against many odds they persisted. They forever will be Bruce and Selina, and they will forever come back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. Also comment any suggestions or anything you'd like to read.


End file.
